Jarred Brains
Jarred Brains are the stolen brains of Razputin's campmates at Whispering Rock Psychic Summer Camp. After Dr. Loboto used his sneezing powder to make his victims sneeze their brains out during the events of Psychonauts, they were stored in jars to later be used in Brain Tanks. They are scattered throughout the grounds of Thorney Towers Home for the Disturbed. Collecting a Brain will increase Raz's maximum health capacity by one unit, or one quarter of a brain icon on the HUD. Locations Tower courtyard: * J.T. - Enter the gate, and turn to the left wall. * Franke - Right of the blocked-off tower entrance. * Kitty - Left of the entrance to Gloria's trophy room. Turn right at the fountain, destroy the cart blocking you, then turn left. At the end of the path is a ledge with the brain. Atrium: * Chloe - Above the sleeping area. Turn to the right of the entrance and levitate to to reach the ledge. * Maloof - Above the sleeping area, accessible by two swinging poles. * Chops - On the ledge near Edgar Teglee's art room. Double jump first, then swing across the gap to reach the ledge. * Milka - Near Fred Bonaparte in a basket guarded by crows. Use invisibility and smash the jar. Lower tower: * Benny - Second floor, near the toilet. Smash the wooden barricades tot he right of the stairs to reach the brain. * Bobby - Second floor, after exiting the elevator and climbing the fallen floor. When you see the brown pipe that lets you slide across a gap, you should see a doorway on the left. * Elka - Fourth floor; after exiting the door outside, levitate jump to the broken floor above. * Quentin - In the slime pit room, jump along the arches until you reach the window. * Dogen - On a ledge outside of the tower. You can reach this by dropping from the ledge above, or by using the ledge directly above the stairs. * Phoebe - On a ledge outside of the tower. Climb the metal rebar until you get to the hole, then float down to the ledge. * Crystal - In the upper part of the broken room, after climbing the metal grill. Found on the ledge in the corner. * Clem - In the left of the two upper rooms with large glass windows. You can enter the left room through the hole in the ceiling. * Nils - Above two rooms; after riding the pipe and climbing the metal grating. Upper tower: * Vernon - Near the crow trap. * Elton - At the top of the tower. You'll find it on the balcony around Dr. Loboto's laboratory. * Mikhail - At the top of the tower. You'll find it on the balcony around Dr. Loboto's laboratory. Quotes *"J.T.'s brain? How'd this little dogie get out of the pen?" *"Don't worry, Franke. I'll put this one right next to Kitty's." *"Kitty's brain. You know, I hate to say it, but it is better groomed than than the rest of the brains." *"How Chloe sneezed this one through that helmet, we'll never know." *"Better give Maloof's brain to Mikhail ASAP so he can protect it." *"Chops. What is up, eh?" *"I'm surprised Milka's brain doesn't go invisible when I get close to it." *"Benny. Heh. I thought it would be smaller." *"Bobby Zilch? I didn't know you had a brain. Heh heh. Man, I wish you were here for that joke, Bobby." *"Elka Doom. Maybe I should let J.T. have some time alone before I return this brain." *"Yo, Quentin. Good to see your brain again." *"Dogen Boole. I told you I'd get your brain back." *"Huh. Phoebe's brain is warmer than the others." *"Yay! Woo-hoo! Crystal's brain! Let's hear it for thinking!" *"Clem's brain. Three cheers for brains!" *"To think that every cell in Nils' brain is dedicated to the ladies." *"How could something as small as Vernon's brain hold so many boring stories?" *"Elton. What can I tell ya? You were right. The old legends were true." *"Welcome back to the thinking world, Mikhail." Trivia *Interacting with a Jarred Brain will result in Raz stating he doesn't think the jar can fit inside his backpack. *Raz kisses each and every brain when he picks one up, even Bobby's brain. Gallery Jarbrain.jpg|Raz finds Nils's brain. Category:Items Category:Collectibles Category:Quest Items Category:Pages Needing Quotes Category:Pages Needing More Images